five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Creatures of Grimm
'Biology' Are the dominant and destructive race that inhabit the Dust World/Remnant. They are described as "creatures of destruction" that lack a soul; hence, they are unable to use Aura. They are also drawn to feelings of negativity- such as envy, sadness, loneliness, and hatred- often congregating towards the source of these emotions. The Grimm were created by the God of Darkness are born from the pools in the Land of Darkness. Grimm come in a variety of shapes and sizes; the latter appears to be a factor of age. Grimm are very biodiverse as different individuals may be born with more or less size, armor, spikes, etc. Grimm do not age and can live forever if they are not killed they also get larger and smarter as such they learn from their battles and thus become more deadly. Grimm have a verity of abilities depending on the breed. Such as the ability over lighting or fire. Grimm are stated to be attracted to generally negative feelings such as sadness, hostility, anger and fear, and even congregate in areas that, although Humanity has long since abandoned, still hold residual traces of these feelings. Grimm will also join in on an attack on villages it the people begin to panic. Grimm only attack humans and Faunus on sight though they will fight with animals over territorial disputes. It appears that Grimm do not need to eat but they can choose to instead. It is also believed that they survivor on the negative emotions or that act killing itself. When Grimm die, their corporeal form evaporates, preventing detailed anatomical or biological studies. Grimm can also not be held captive by normal means as they will either die themselves or kill their captors given first chance. 'Culture' Grimm tend to stick their particular breed in packs, though sometimes members may stray from their packs for days, weeks or months. They will inevitably rejoin their group to continue their instinctive drive to hunt the people of Remnant and destroy any artificial creations associated with them. The Grimm appear to loyal to their creator the God of Darkness. Though after his departure they appear to be equally loyal to Salem on which they obey her every command, proving that they are not entirely mindless. 'Strengths' 'Weaknesses' 'List of Grimm Breeds ' Apathy Is a dangerous humanoid skeleton like Grim. While slow in speed and they quite durable. Their special is that are able enmity a scream that weakens their prey by draining their will. It's power enough to the point of falling asleep while in combat, or even cause their death while unconscious. Beetle Grimm Is a small black insect with white carapace, elytron and four red eyes. It has the ability to transfer powers from person to another viva special type of glove it is summoned from. Beowolf Are werewolf like Grimm that are the most common type found in the world and are consider the weakest type. These are more dangerous in larger numbers then alone. Their is a sub type called the Alpha Wolf which is a lot more stronger and larger then the standard type. Beringel Blind Worm Boarbatusk Centinels Creep Death Stalker Geist Goliath Griffon King Taijitu Lancer Leviathan Manticore Nevermore Ravager Sabyr ''' '''Sea Feliong Seer Ursa Wyvern 'Trivia' Category:Races Category:Dust World Category:Salem's Faction Category:Rwby Series